epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Epic Mickey
Epic Mickey is a hybrid of a platformer, action-adventure and RPG developed by Junction Point Studios and published by Disney Interactive Studios about Mickey Mouse and the history of Disney. It released November 30th, 2010 in the United States. Production The video game was designed by Warren Spector at Junction Point,while being published by Disney Interactive Studios Early Production The game was originally being developed as a steam-punk styled title. The game was going to be produced for the Xbox 360 and PS3 in 2008. A few concept art images were leaked unto the internet and created a buzz as to whether or not the game was real. Concept art for the game by Fred Gambino and Gary Glover depicts a "surrealistically bizarre" look at Disney characters and locations. Featured in the concept art are post-apocalyptic renditions of Goofy, Spaceship Earth, and Cinderella's Castle. However, when talks a of a Wii port began, Disney Interactive suggested that a Mickey Mouse title would work for the Wii. Late 2009 and Early 2010 The game had change dramatically from screenshots and art being presented to the public. It had gone from the post-apocalyptic steam punk styled wasteland to a new more gloomy chaotic shapeless abyss. Story A long time ago, the sorcerer Yen Sid used a magic paintbrush to create a world for Disney's forgotten characters (from creations to rusted Disney attraction parts). This was held in an intricate model on a table and was accessible through a mirror. Mickey, who finds himself inside Yen Sid's study, sees the model and waits until Yen Sid is gone before going back to take another look at it. Fiddling with it, Mickey attempts to create a statue of himself in the world but instead creates the Phantom Blot. He attempts to erase it, and ends up spilling paint on the model. He attempts to clean it up in a haste, but just spills even more paint and thinner, twisting the world. He managed to escape without Yen Sid knowing, returning to his world where he went on to live years of success and fame, but his meddling had consequences. The paint and paint thinner have severely damaged the world and created an evil being called the "Phantom Blot", who has usurped power from Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Disney's first creation before Mickey, and sent the world into ruin. Years later, Mickey is kidnapped by the Phantom Blot and sent into the world. Oswald, his will lost, twisted by his jealousy of Mickey's rise to fame, has formulated a plan to destroy Mickey. The only way to get out is by using Mickey's heart to get out of the Wasteland. The Mad Doctor works closely with Oswald (at first) & the Blot, creating robotic "Beetleworx", which have the appearance of a cartoon-style car with a head protruding from the front bumper, twisted versions of Mickey's friends called "buddies" for Oswald, looking like Donald Duck and Goofy, as Oswald wants Mickey's life and popularity for himself. When he escaped, he found out what he had done. To help clean up his mess, he pulled in the paintbrush when he got kidnapped. So now, Mickey must stop the Phantom Blot, gain the trust of Oswald and save the forgotten world. Mickey Like We've Never Seen Him Before In this new game, the player will have to opportunity to take Mickey in a totally different direction. As expected, one game path is to play Mickey as the hero, but with "Epic Mickey", the player will now be able to play Mickey as a new kind of hero. The player will choose to use either paint or thinner, which will open up a whole host of different possibilities and show a Mickey the likes of which we have seldom, if ever seen. Using paint to paint the world back will cause Mickey to be a good character, and erasing the world with thinner will make Mickey bad. If Mickey occasionally uses both, he will be neutral. His appearance will also change depending on his actions. This "Good & Evil" system is very similar to the Fallout series' "Karma" system. Or at least it would've been, the mechanism was scrapped in favor of the "Guardian" system. Category:Game Category:Articles with Wikipedia content